Highschool: The Mentalist Version
by Coolio8316
Summary: Teresa Lisbon walked into the ordinary high school. "This is going to be a fun year," she thinks. And well, for Lisbon, it is going to be a fun one. A very, very fun one. What's going to happen? Might as well read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon took a glance at her new and ordinary school. She knew that this environment was going to be different from her old school, seeing all the outfits and attitudes people had. This was going to the best day she ever had. Great.

She first, as all new students do, went and found the office. Marge, the secretary, was waiting for a new student at her desk.

"May I help you?" Marge said with an attitude.

"Well, I'm new to this school and I'm just checking myself in," Teresa replied.

"Yes, yes, is it Teresa Lisboooon?" Marge asked.

"Yes madam, well actually it's pronounced Lisbon," Teresa corrected.

"Yes, whatever. Now come right this way, I have a student who will take you to your classroom and on a tour," Marge stated.

Marge took Teresa into the other room and went back to check her phone. A student with black hair and carrying a computer came her way.

"You must be Teresa Lisbon! Hello, I'm Kimball Cho. Yes, and I know Kimball is more of a girl name, but you know what? I like to go by Cho," Cho says with pleasure.

"Nice to meet you Cho. I'm going to Mrs. Brown's Chemistry class right now; it would be great if you can take me there. We can do the whole "tour" thing a little later," Teresa suggests.

Both Teresa and Cho walk into Mrs. Brown's Chemistry class. This classroom seems like an ordinary classroom, but to Teresa, there's something very magical, in a cheesy way. The students were chilling with their phones and Mrs. Brown didn't care about what was going on. A very handsome looking man was talking to many girls at the same time. Teresa knew he was a player and he seemed like serious trouble.

"That is Patrick Jane. He is the school player of the school, always hitting and dumping girls. We were once friends, till he became a serious douchebag," Cho whispers.

Teresa stared at this notorious Patrick Jane very closely. Clearly, she would not be hanging around that dude. But for some reason, she felt like she would be in a serious conflict with him, soon.

In the right corner, there was a group of kids who looked very nice to Teresa. One was a red-head who had long hair and nice dress, clearly staring and another kid with medium big eyes and short hair. Two other girls were sitting at the table, minding their own business, talking and texting.

"These are the two people I usually sit with, they're my closest friends," Cho says.

"The red-head is Grace Van Pelt and the other guy is Wayne Rigsby," Cho introduces to Lisbon.

" Teresa Lisbon. Very nice to meet you guys. You seem like nice people. Everyone else is pretty, in their own world with their phones," Lisbon acknowledges.

"Yea, we are the, awesome group, as you may hear, Oh and I like to go by Rigsby. Pretty much everyone goes by their last name here," Rigsby comments.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom, happy to leave the hellhole. Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho, and Teresa walk together to lunch, their next period.

Lisbon notices Patrick Jane in the corner of her eye walking in their direction.

"So, looks like you guys have actually added a pretty girl to your little "gang" huh? Well, trust me, she is not going to last there," Jane retorts.

"And may I ask what the fair maiden's name is, if she doesn't mind?" Jane questions and kissed Lisbon's hand.

"Umm, Teresa Lisbon. I would rather not be around you, since you seem like the stupid and player type. Wayy out of my league," Teresa claims.

"Excuse me? Oh yes, I see it now. You've had experiences with guys like me in your old school, right? Yes, he always used to care for you and cheat behind your back. You almost lost your virginity to him and right about then, you found out he was cheating on you with 5 girls. Yes," Jane predicts.

"And how do you know this? Do you stalk me?" Lisbon asks very nervously.

"Let's just say that I have "powers" and I can tell you about your past. Well, you losers better watch out because she's a feisty one."

That's where the real conflict all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Another saga of Jisbon! New chapter guys. I think I'm going to either update on weekends now or on Fridays because of my busy schedule. So keep in touch!**

**~Coolio**

The second day of school for Lisbon. "How great," she muttered. She would have to confront that Jane dude again. Even though he was the one with supposed "special powers," she felt bad vibes from him, which she only felt with her last boyfriend.

Ah, yes, was it Marcus Pike. She remembered how he was almost like Jane, with his girl flirtatious charm that she was so attracted to. It was almost like yesterday she remembered the whole break up.

"_Look Teresa, I understand that you were head over heels for me, but Lorelei Martins beats you any day. She's just so perfect that even you can't measure up to her beauty," Marcus Pike said, blatantly._

"_How dare you say that to me! I've been by your side this whole time! How could you move on like that? You're acting like the stupid popular boy like in every chick flick!" Teresa exclaimed._

"_Well, guess what, maybe you are the stupid damsel in distress while I am the popular boy. Clearly, you need a life. Move on," Marcus said._

"_You asshole! I never want to see your charming face ever again near me!" Teresa stormed away, with tears in her eyes. _

Clearly, Lisbon knew this was one of those cheesy break ups that anyone has. She got over him in less than an hour. Hopefully, with a new life and school, she could totally forget about that incident and move on with her life, which she did.

Today, she had P.E. One of her most favorite classes. She always was one of those try-hard kids who knew that they sucked at sports but still played. Lisbon had an ok feeling about P.E.; she was lazy at times, but always liked physical activity.

Luckily, all of her friends were in this class with her: Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt were all waiting in a circle. The only problem was Jane in her class, of course, hanging around near the girls and showing off his "muscles". Lisbon walked over to Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt.

"So, what's with Jane showing off? Clearly I see no muscle there," Lisbon stated.

"Oh, he always does that in Gym class. Pretty much, he does it all the time," Van Pelt responded.

"Sometimes he can be such a jerk. Especially to us, and we don't even know what we did to him. He used to be one of our good friends, but something big in his life changed him, for the worse," Rigsby whispered.

"So, what did happen? I mean, why is he always such a douche to you guys? And why don't you fight back?" Lisbon asked.

"Well here's the thing-"

"Class, gather around here, we have an important announcement to make," why did the coach have to interrupt Cho at the wrong timing?

"Here's our new student, Teresa Lisbon. I am Mr. Potting. Tell us a little bit about yourself, Teresa," Mr. Potting said.

"Well, first, I like to go by the name Lisbon now. I'm from New Haven, Connecticut and I now live here, well duh. But yea, that's pretty much introducing myself," Lisbon introduced.

"So, what are your hobbies and things, if you don't mind me asking? Do you like charmers, like me preferably? Just wondering. Well, actually don't answer that. You seem to be the sort of athletic kid, trying hard in physical education, even though you know you're not good. You seem to be hiding the fact that you are good singer, but you are embarrassed to even sing to yourself. You are outgoing when you think it is necessary. I think I pretty much know everything I need to know about you now, Lisbon," Jane interrupted.

"And, why the heck did you do that to me? I was going to say some less, private, stuff, unlike my singing? And when is it right for you to totally embarrass me in front of the whole class?" Lisbon responded with anger in her eyes.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I mean by voicing out when it is necessary," Jane laughed.

"Oh, you son of a-,"

"Mr. Jane and Ms. Lisbon, that is clearly enough! Now let's actually start on our class," Mr. Potting pulled Lisbon away, making sure she would not attack Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So guys, it's been a while. Yep, it's been a long while! Please don't kill me for this, I've been SUPER DUPER preoccupied with school and things. Wow, yep it has been a while. So anyways, back with the story. I believe I said that Lisbon was from New Haven, Connecticut before, I'm actually going to change that to Chicago for obvious reasons. **

**~Coolio**

So far, my highschool experience has been very interesting in these past couple of weeks. I finally got to be a part of the gang with Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho. I thought that this past day would be the best time to finally know what is going on with Jane.

"So, a couple of weeks ago, you told me that Jane was a douche and we never got to continue with the story," I remembered at lunch yesterday.

"Ah, yes; the full story of Jane. It all started out when we were friends with him. I had been the closest of course, in middle school. One day, his mom passed away, Angela I believe was her name. His sister died with her. It tore apart his life and his friendship with me," Cho started. He threw a chicken nugget into his mouth and slowly chewed on it.

"So why is he so douchy now? Where does he get his 'psychic' powers?" I asked curiously, picking up a bite of my salad and eating it.

"He was born with special 'gifts' apparently, I guess the carnival antics really had a powerful impact on his life," Cho stated.

"Carnival? What carnival?" Lisbon shockingly asked.

"Well, his mom was a part of the carnival; life was getting too hard there with his dad. Mr. Jane, was always needy for Jane's gifts; he used them to rob others. Jane ran away with his mom and soon after, his sister Charlotte was born," Cho continued.

"I guess that's why he is so douchy now. Well, sorry for being so nosy, it's just that he was hitting on me and being stupid so I wanted to know why," Lisbon apologized.

"Ah, no problem. Anyways, are you going to the football game at school tonight? Those things are crazy here," Cho asked.

"Maybe. Is it okay if I come with you guys? I don't have much to do tonight anyway," Lisbon replied.

"Oh yes, of course. Well, Rigsby, Van Pelt, are you guys cool with having Lisbon come with us to the football game?" Cho stated.

"Oh yea of course!"

"Totally!"

The bell rung in the background; lunch was finally over and we all walked to our next classes.


End file.
